


We had a good run

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)



Series: Even in death, we are inseparable. [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet, Death, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency
Summary: A sting that has gone horribly wrong results in the death of both Nick and Judy. (One-shot) (Please read and review! Enjoy!)





	We had a good run

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read Wildehopps stories where either Nick _or_ Judy die, leaving the other behind, however, I’ve never seen one where they both die. This explores what would happen were that to occur. (Also, depending on my mood, I may make a sequel.)

An attempted arrest gone horribly wrong, resulting in the death of multiple ZPD officers and a dying Judy Wilde being held in the arms of her longtime husband and mate, Nick Wilde, who was also dying.

“We had a good run, didn’t we?” Judy asked.

“Yeah,” Nick answered. “You know, it’s funny, really. I thought that, were you to be dying in my arms, I would be begging you to live, to stay with me. But, as I’m dying too, what’s the point?”

“There’s really no point at all,” Judy agreed matter-of-factly.

Nick chuckled, which turned into a violent, hacking, coughing fit, which, by some stroke of curse, didn’t kill him, it only weakened him.

“One last kiss before we die?” Judy asked.

“Sure,” Nick answered, before bending down and giving Judy a short, chaste, yet sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, Judy said, “See you on the other side, slick,” then closed her eyes… and exhaled for the last time she ever will. Judy Wilde… had breathed her last, and Nick was only one second behind. But, as he was blacking out, he heard the sirens of the ambulances as they sped down the street to the scene of the failed sting.

** _***_ ** ** _Three weeks later_ ** ** _***_ **

The funeral was beautiful. Nick and Judy had become the “darlings of Zootopia” for what they did during, and after, the Nighthowler conspiracy, and, knowing this, Nick and Judy’s parents decided to… essentially invite the entire city, including the news crews for those who weren’t able to attend. Ten thousand mammals made the pilgrimage out to Bunnyburrow that day, and at least another five million were watching the live broadcast in their living rooms. It was the most watched funeral in the history of mammalkind. In addition, two of the most memorable speeches of that day were done by pop superstar Gazelle and ZNN News anchor, Fabienne Growley. The latter’s was especially touching.

Here’s Fabienne’s: “My brother was a victim of the outbreaks. Always kind, always caring about others, never himself… and then he… just attacked. Mauled a jaguar. We didn’t know what had gotten into him, pun intended, get it? Because he was poisoned, so poison got into him?” She cleared her throat. “That was dumb…” A few chuckles. “Anyways, we didn’t know it was poison until Nick and Judy discovered that plot by Bellwether. And then afterwards, Judy saved my life… directly. I was in the middle of being mugged, and then he keels over. Turns out, Judy kicked him in the balls. By the way, pro tip: every mammal’s weakness is the crotch. Doesn’t matter what your sex is, your crotch is your weakness. Anyways, I told her thanks, I don’t think she watches the news very much, because she didn’t recognise me, anyways, I told her thanks, she told me ‘all in a day’s work,’ and we went our separate ways.

“You also may be wondering, ‘what about Nick?’ Well, I knew him personally. And I’m sure that at least ninety percent of you can say the same, even you, Gazelle, or, should I say, Amy Wilde. Yeah, that’s right, I know who you really are, Nick’s sister. Anyways, the point I’m trying to make is that Nick and Judy never cared about themselves. They always cared about others. Thank you.”

Up next was Gazelle, or Amy. “Yes, it’s true that Nick is, or was, my brother. However, I kept my identity a secret not for my own benefit, but his, and, when they got married, Judy and her family’s. I mean, they were famous enough as it was! If word got out that I was a Wilde, the news companies would’ve been _ hounding _ them and their families. And, on that note, if I find out that _ anyone _ has been bugging either the Wilde or Hopps families about me, I _ will _ sue on their behalf. If you want to know something about me, ask me. And with that I will conclude on this: My mother always liked to say that good mammals do good deeds, the great ones will be remembered, and the legends will never die. I always thought Nick was a good mammal. I see now I was wrong. He’s not a good mammal. He’s not even a great mammal. Nick, as well as Judy, is a _ legend_. They will be remembered for generations. They will become myths. Heck, judging by this crowd of people, I wouldn’t be surprised if a _ religion _ was formed around them. Not a mammal in Mammalia that I know of hasn’t somehow been affected by their kindness and selflessness. Let’s continue to live our lives in their memory and honor.” Then she stepped down from the stage.

Meanwhile, up in the afterlife, Nick and Judy were sitting on the edge of a cloud, watching as the funeral progressed.

“Oh my god…” Judy whispered. “I’ve never seen so many mammals in one place before. We… we really touched those mammals’ lives?”

“Yes, Carrots, we did.”

“I… I’m stunned… I’m… _ floored_…” Judy said.

“I love you, Carrots,” Nick said.

“I love you too, Slick. Hey, wanna go to the pc arcade? That new Call of Duty came out today. Infinite Warfare Two, I think.”

“Carrots, I’m still surprised you can handle, let alone actually _ enjoy_, those games.”

“Meh,” she said, standing up. She put a paw out to help Nick get up, which he accepted, and then they walked off to enjoy each other and the arcade, disappearing into the mist.

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to Wildehopps, I have only one rule: “‘In death do they part’ shall not apply to Nick and Judy as they shall never part, even in death.” I call this the “One for all, all for one!” clause.


End file.
